Lightsaber Forms
You have refined your knowledge of lightsaber technique, your blade becoming an extension of your self. Anyone using a lightsaber may use one of these forms, but you have the discipline and patience to become a true master of the form. This talent tree is only available to Jedi Knights. Ataru Saga Edition Core Rules|page=218}} You may add your Dexterity bonus (instead of your Strength bonus) on damage rolls when wielding a lightsaber. When you wield a lightsaber two-handed, you may apply double your Dexterity bonus (instead of double your Strength bonus) to the damage. Djem So Saga Edition Core Rules|page=218}} Once per round when an opponent hits you with a melee attack, you may spend a Force Point as a reaction to make an immediate attack against that opponent. Jar'Kai Saga Edition Core Rules|page=218}} When you use the Lightsaber Defense talent, you gain twice the normal deflection bonus to your Reflex Defense when you are using two lightsabers. Prerequisites: Lightsaber Defense, Niman. Juyo Saga Edition Core Rules|page=218}} Once per encounter, you may spend a force Point as a swift action to designate a single enemy in your line of sight. For the remainder of the encounter, you may reroll your first attack roll each round against that opponent, keeping the better result. Prerequisites: BAB +10, Weapon Focus (lightsabers), Weapon Specialization (lightsabers). Makashi Saga Edition Core Rules|page=218}} When wielding a single lightsaber in one hand, the deflection bonus you gain from the Lightsaber Defense talent increases by 2 (to a maximum of +5). Prerequisite: Lightsaber Defense. Niman Saga Edition Core Rules|page=218}} When wielding a lightsaber, you gain a +1 bonus to your Reflex Defense and Will Defense. Shien Saga Edition Core Rules|page=218}} Whenever you redirect a deflected blaster bolt, you gain a +5 bonus on your ranged attack roll. Prerequisites: Deflect, Redirect Shot. Shii-Cho Saga Edition Core Rules|page=219}} When using the Block or Deflect talents, you only take a −2 penalty on your Use the Force check for every previous block or deflect attempt since your last turn. Prerequisite: Block. Sokan Saga Edition Core Rules|page=219}} Yo may take 10 on Acrobatics checks to tumble even when distracted or threatened. Additionally, each threatened or occupied square that you tumble through only counts as 1 square of movement. Prerequisites: Acrobatic Recovery. Soresu Saga Edition Core Rules|page=219}} You may reroll a failed Use the Force check when using the Block or Deflect talents. Prerequisites: Block, Deflect. Trakata Saga Edition Core Rules|page=219}} By harnessing the unique characteristics of a lightsaber, you can catch your opponent off guard by quickly shutting off and reigniting the blade. When wielding a lightsaber, you may spend two swift actions to make a Deception check to feint in combat. Prerequisites: BAB +12, Weapon Focus (lightsabers), Weapon Specialization (lightsabers). Vaapad Saga Edition Core Rules|page=219}} When attacking with a lightsaber, you score a critical hit on a natural roll of 19 or 20. However, a natural 19 is not considered an automatic hit; if you roll a natural 19 and still miss the target, you do not score a critical hit. Prerequisites: BAB +9, Juyo, Weapon Focus (lightsabers), Weapon Specialization (lightsabers). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules